I will see you soon, Noah
by Electric Cherry
Summary: Noah dies. Rachel can't comprehend and makes an irrevocable decision. "I will see you soon, Noah." Note: One-Shot and a story/haiku. Review!


**Totally brain dead on **_**The Sudden Change of Rachel Berry**_**, I will get something up tomorrow…**

**I wrote this is sets of Haikus. Don't be an douche and freaking count them. **

**You get what you get.**

**Please, please review.**

…

_I sit on the ground,_

_Dreaming of what used to be._

_It is gone, like the wind._

Rachel was sitting in front of a lake, _their_ lake. Her dress was splayed around in the dead grass. She was freezing in the November air. She had on a black dress; her mascara was down her cheeks in sad dark lines.

"_**No!" She watched them lower the coffin and she screamed. "You can't! He isn't gone! He can't be!"**_

_**Her old fathers held her back as she kicked and sobbed for her husband. **_

"_**Noah! I love you! Please…" Rachel wouldn't ever let him go.**_

_It is so haunting,_

_The way the wind slides past you._

_All the secrets fly._

She missed her Noah. He would miss her secret, the baby inside her. The last time she saw him still burned in her brain. It stung and always reminded her of it.

"_**Miss Puckerman, may we speak with you?" Rachel held the phone in a nervous grip.**_

"_**Yes, sir, what is it?" **_

"_**Can you come down to the morgue? It is very urgent," said the man.**_

"_**Yes. I am on my way." She hung up, and dropped the phone. She fell to the floor beside it. Rachel knew who was at the morgue, but she couldn't believe it. Her knees, pulled to her torso, and she sobbed loud. The girl knew she sounded ridiculous, but she couldn't hold in the shakes. Her heart was clenching as she wept.**_

_He is your secret,_

_The way he caused you pain._

_Let it all outside._

Rachel felt more tears leak down her cheeks and lay down in the patch of grass she once sat with the love of her life, "Noah, Noah. Come back. You can't leave. You can't be gone. You can't leave us!" The woman was visibly shaking and slamming her fist on the ground. Her shaking hand started to bleed.

"_**Is this your husband, Miss Berry?"**_

"_**Noah…" Rachel started screaming and she slammed her hands onto the glass before the room that held her lifeless husband. She felt arms hold her as fresh tears flew down her face.**_

_All the tears will fall._

_Confide in your demons._

_At least they will lie._

The weeping woman heard the voices tell her he was still alive, and she believed them. She smiled and looked down at the ground; there was a paper from the funeral she just came from. Another batch of tears came. _Liars!_

"_**Get back here Noah! Oh my God! Please," Rachel was shouting.**_

"_**I need some space, please!" Noah was walking out of the New York apartment in a rush. His wife was fighting with him again about his job. 'He wasn't bringing enough money' or some shit.**_

_**He was walking to a local bar a decided to take a short cut and passed through an empty alley.**_

"_**Come on, man! Put your wallet and all expensive belongings on the ground!" Noah saw a crazy looking man with ripped clothes and messy hair. He was visably high and had a gun pointed at Noah. **_

"_**Okay." Noah removed his wallet and watch and threw them on the ground.**_

"_**Give me that ring," the man shook the gun at him.**_

"_**I can't this is my wedding ring."**_

"_**Now or you die!" The man walked closer. Noah kicked the guy in the shin and started to run past him. The guy hunched over, but still turned to shoot.**_

_**Noah hunched over and fell against a wall. He saw the man run off. He left his wallet and watch. Noah started screaming for help, and he was losing blood. His eyes started to shut as he heard people shouting. "I love you, Rachel," he cried to the sky.**_

_Hope is a failure._

_I am damned to this life._

_I am so crazy._

Rachel knew she was pregnant when Noah walked out. He walked to his death. Rachel knew he was missing. She cried all day and night and drank until she dropped onto the couch. When she heard the news she drank constantly. The night after she found out she even had Finn over and they had sex. He was married. She was lonely. It was horrible and he left awkwardly afterwards. _Slut, _she heard inside, _you betrayed your dead husband. _She cried out, "Dead. Noah! Why?"

_I talk to myself._

_Pity me, I am a gone,_

_Falling deep in sin._

Rachel stood up and calmed her tears. The dead man's wife couldn't even remember the fight that caused him to walk out. Rachel stood up, and wiped the grass off the black dress. Her phone, keys, and purse sat on the ground, but she walked away with the photo of Noah. Her feet carried her off as she held the photo against the bump. She walked along the side until she got to an end of the lake. Noah and Rachel swam there long ago, and then made love on the side. They were 17.

"_**Noah! Look!" Rachel jumped off into the warm water, and floated up. Noah grabbed her and kissed her with everything he had.**_

"_**I'm gonna marry you Rachel Berry. We are gonna grow up and had a bunch of babies. When we are old, and all the family is over, we are still gonna get yelled at for PDA." He laughed at the last bit. It was warm outside and dragon flies flew around the flowers and lake. Beautiful flowers and tall grass surrounded the murky water, as they floated. **_

"_**You are a pervert, Noah Puckerman." The sun lit up Rachel's brown hair, and Noah knew it was true love.**_

"_**But you love me, Miss Rachel Berry-**__**Puckerman**__**." Noah winked then kissed her again.**_

"_**You mean it?" Rachel smiled a huge smile.**_

"_**Yes! I love you," Noah said.**_

"_**I love you, too!" With that he swam her to the side and had his way with her.**_

They didn't grow old together, and he never would get to see his kid on this earth. Rachel wouldn't either. Rachel stood at the edge, and jumped into the icy water, never returning to the surface. She smiled into the lake water, and thought, _I will see you soon, Noah._

_Where will I go?_

_I need someone to save me,_

_To save my lost soul._

Too Late.

…

**OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS. I'm sorry but I was bored. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Ugh. I'm sorry I suck.**

_**Electric Cherry XOXO**_


End file.
